Bad Girlfriend
by Albapride
Summary: England decides he wants to get his own back on Big brother Scotland and try to change him into something representable too have at the world conference. Scotland knows what he was getting into and changes it around on England, Still coming out on top as always. Fem!Sco x England (smut included)
1. Brewing

**Just something that isn't leaving my head really, pretty much been dancing like a manic to it for most of today... naughty song. Though blaming 4 song's for this so it not entirely that one's fault. But anywho this was niggling at me so it had to be written =) might not be as good as I hoped it would be but it still has me sniggering. **

**Do not own any Hetalia, if I did Scotland would already be there.**

* * *

England was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, frowning trying to think of what he could do about his 'Big Brother' as he was being such a pain in the arse lately that he himself wanted to change the attitude. Wanted Scotland to be a bit more refined, gentle, and elegant in a sense, to possibly be more presentable if he were to ever introduce him. He walked back over to his work table and flicked through his magic book to see if there was any sort of spell that could possibly come close to it. He furrowed his brow as he continued to look then went to the back to see if the index could possibly have some sort of clue. Tracing his finger down the page he saw something that might possibly work, he went to the page and as he searched his mouth turned into a real creepy smirk. He set about making the potion after reading the list of ingredients he needed, and thought of a little rhyme to bless the potion. He started laugh manically as it was reaching its completion.

"Soon brother... soon"

* * *

Scotland shifted in his sleep, feeling a chill run down his spine as a sign that something bad is going to happen, He could feel that little England was in the magic room so whatever he was cooking up didn't bode well. He yawned showing off his canines as he stretched out on his bed and rubbed his eye to get rid of sleep. He continued to sense where his brother was just so he could keep some sort of feel out for him. Scotland knew his magic so he wasn't too worried about what could possibly happen but was very curious about what the plan was. His brother had left the magic room by then and was somewhere in the kitchen. Deciding it would be best to see what he was up to Scotland got up and dressed in record time before heading down to the kitchen where England was setting up tea and scones. They glanced at each other, Scotland looking grumpy and England looking a little too happy.

"Morning Lad"

"Morning Alba"

Was the usual greeting, Alba sat himself at the breakfast table and continued his study of England, he could sense there was some sort of magic in the air but wasn't t sure if England knew that he could actually see it. He tilted his head curiously as his little brother placed the tea in front of him and had shuffled back to his side of the table. They might have been getting along a lot better than before but considering he could smell and see the magic rising from his tea he really dreaded to think what on earth it was that England had planned out for him.

"Looking forward tae the world conference tomorrow, seeing ma wee baby brother work, and how he does representing the UK" He glanced over to see that England was being a proper gentlemen sipping his tea with his pinkie out.

"Ah yes, I do apologize in advance if it too boring for you but you are more than welcome to back out of it if you do wish so. Doubt it would be your cup of tea so to speak" He continued to sip his tea casually trying not to act to suspicious. He saw his big brother pick up the teacup that he gave him and watched impatiently as he smelt it, he nipped the inside of his mouth hoping that Alba couldn't sense the potion after all the stuff he put into it to make unnoticeable.

"New flavour of tea Artie?" He spied Arthur over his cup to see him tense up a bit before relaxing and smile in response.

"Yes I thought you may like it, it from the more floral range, heather and thistle so to speak" He didn't lie to much as those were the flowers that he had put in to represent his brother so that the potion could work. Alba looked at him once more and smirked a little, now he knew what potion his brother was playing with, he held a little respect for the squirt for even daring to tempt such a potion on him. With all things considering he figured that he'd play along and have some fun at his brother's expense. He sipped the tea slowly and felt the little magic trickle down his throat, he licked his lips tasting some of the ingredients he used and couldn't help but smile behind his teacup, the little blighter prepared it so well that he was starting to feel the effects and that was only from one sip.

"That's some nice tea, think I'll finish it in my room though got some stuff to do before this evening." He nodded towards Arthur before leaving the room with the tea; well he might as well finish it so he didn't end up being half and half, and his little brother looked so proud that it was cute.

"I'll come up a bit later with some lunch for you, so you don't have to leave your work," He called out to his brother when he left the room. When he felt it was safe he sniggered and grinned thankful that his little plan worked. Flying mint bunny came flying into the room and flew over to England to see what he was laughing at. "Ah flying mint bunny why don't we have some pancakes to celebrate?"

* * *

Later that day just a little bit after lunch, Arthur prepared some chicken and haggis sandwiches for his brother, well he did say he would prepare lunch for him might as well not go back on his would. Plus he was hoping to see if the potion had worked by now as he had made it quite strong. He knocked on the door with his boot and it creaked open a little.

"Got your lunch Alba!" He waited to get a reply before entering.

"Come in Arthur" Arthur froze a little at the voice; it was a little lighter than his brother but it still held it strong Scottish accent, a little shiver coursed through his body in excitement. He did it he really did it. He tapped the door a little more before shoving it with his side to open it a bit more effectively and was greeted by shocking sight. His 'brother' was sitting casually at his window seat looking out the window. He half expected 'him' to be acting out or be a bit more menacing in look. 'He' was just casually smoking his cigarette and looking to damn calm, Alba turned 'his' head towards Arthur and smiled ever so sweetly. "Care tae explain why I'm like this?"

Arthur chewed the inside of his lip as he gripped the tray that was holding the lunch; he walked over to put it beside his 'brother' before he dropped it. That 'brother' reached over and picked up the sandwich and nibbled at it unlike 'his' normally way of shovelling it down 'his' throat. Arthur stared at 'him' dumbfounded that his potion worked so well that his chest was swelling in victory that he managed to do it, though 'his' clothing could do with some changing. He took in the whole look and was pleased with what he was seeing, a well developed lady was sitting cross legged in front of him, the clothing not really withstanding against the ample bosom (not as big as Ukraine) that seemed to be trying to break free despite there being a few buttons undone already. He followed down the side, past the waist to along the curve of the thigh and down to the boots. He chewed his lip and fidgeted he really didn't expect it to turn his 'brother' into such a femme fatal, though he hadn't really seen the face just yet. Slowly he shifted his gaze to see that Alba was staring at him with strikingly venomess green eyes under 'his' long eyelashes. 'He' had finished 'his' sandwich and was licking off the little crumb's around 'his' lips that was a bit thin on top but full at the bottom. At the same time 'he' was running 'his' fingers through 'his' long blood red hair that was reaching mid back.

"If ye wanted a big sister ye could have just asked Artie~" Alba sing songed as she grinned at her little brother as he backed up at little startled and blushing like mad. She stumped out her cigarette and stood up to place her hand on her hips whilst staring at him with a teasing smile on her lips. "What the matter? This not what ye wanted or expected?"

"Why aren't you angry or something you wanker?!" Arthur tossed back still in shock that his brother was really now his sister for at least a little while but was not reacting in the way he expected. He huffed before looking back at her and his jaw dropped again to see that she was pouting and acting like a shy teenage girl.

"That's no way tae talk tae a lady. Thought you said yourself to be a gentleman?" Alba teased with her hands behind her back promptly pushing out her bust a bit more making Arthur blush even more. She was finding this to be too cute, if she knew it was going to be this much fun to tease him she would have done this himself ages ago.

"Well you're not really a lady are you..." He covered his face and looked away, close to regretting what he had done to his 'brother'. As well as affecting him in another way that he hadn't anticipated on happening.

"Well as far as I'm aware..." She glanced down and opened her shirt a little more giving Arthur more than an eyeful. "I'm pretty much all woman, but dae ye care tae take a look?"

"I'm a Gentleman! And I wouldn't do such a thing!" Arthur heard her snicker but looked to see that she was closing her shirt up to be a bit more modest.

"I'm glad that I didn't raise you up to be a pervert and that francy pants hadn't corrupted you in that way" She placed a finger against her cheek to think on what to do, even though her frame was smaller her bust seemed to make up for it so she wasn't sure any of her clothes would fit her anymore. "Speaking of him, think I shall give him a call"

"Wait what? Why?" Arthur clenched his fist as he blushed even more at being called a pervert and not realising how tensed up he got when that frog was mentioned. "Why do you have to call that bastard frog eater?"

"I can't really walk around like this at the meeting can I?" She twirled to show that the clothes were not that flattering on her female frame. "Francis can help with that, ye want me to look like a lady don't ye?"

Before Arthur could answer Alba had kissed him on the cheek and was pushing him out the room. He might be a she now but she stilled held all the strength and height of what she was in her male form."Don't think about me tae much in the shower now pervert~"

Arthur stood outside the door as he was still pretty much in shock of what had happened; his potion worked, Alba was now female, a bit more gentle in manner, and was way too sexy for her damned good. He raised a hand to his forehead and had to laugh at himself, sure enough anything he did to Alba would have bitten him in the arse. Now it would seem that France is going to be the first to find out and he just know that he was going to tease him as well. He hung his head in defeat only to see that he was sporting another problem. "I'm not a pervert! I'm an English gentleman!"

On the other side of the door Alba was giggling behind her hand as she was on the phone to Francis and was getting him to bring over clothes and himself over to help her out. "World conference going tae be fun~"


	2. Tease

**I actually found myself struggling here for some reason and I'm not completely sure why but anywho... here it is =)**

* * *

Standing on top of a little stool Alba was being measured and perved on by Francis whilst Arthur looked on, sipping at his tea. It hadn't taken Francis too long to get over there as soon as he heard that little Arthur had turned him into a her, he was there with the clothes and a perverted grin on his face. She shifted on the spot as Francis was being a little bit too intimate with his pawing though she was pretty much used to it during their Auld Alliance. Francis was doing his hohohohon laugh whilst searching through the clothes to find those most suitable to her body type. Huffing she glanced towards Arthur to see how he was handling things now that he had calmed down a bit. While the pervy frog was looking through the clothes she went over and slipped herself to the opposite seat and lightly brushed her foot against Arthur's leg causing him to look startled and almost lash out. He saw her grin smugly whilst resting her head on her hand with eyebrow raised, he growled in response. Why did she have to look at him like that? When she was a he it would make him angry and retaliate but since he is now a she it was doing other things to him instead. Arthur fidgeted on his seat and the leg touching wasn't helping either with his composure.

"Would you mind moving your leg please?" He asked as nicely as he could and the response he got was her foot to move but higher on his leg becoming real close to the crowned jewels. Unintentionally he had pushed his foot against the floor causing his chair to tip backwards and for him to land in a heap on the floor. "Gah..."

Alba snickered behind her hand as Francis walked over with some clothes in hand and blinked at Arthur being on the floor and for Alba to be smiling sweetly at him like she didn't do anything. Though she did lean over and swigged the last of Arthur's tea before it went cold and stood up to take the clothes that Francis presented her. "Thank ye kindly"

"What did you do to him exactly?" Alba just tapped her nose and swayed out the room whilst Francis watched her arse admiring it. "Ow sweet thistle of mine"

Arthur groaned from his place on the floor, rubbing his head as he looked over at the other two, he didn't like the way that the frog was looking at Alba. It even irked him a bit that he called him 'mine' like hell was he going to let Francis have his grubby hands on her. Even though he was sure that she could look after herself, she was Alba for Christ sake, but that didn't mean that he as a gentleman wasn't going to look the other way when a certain frog was perving on her.

* * *

Later that day the two men hadn't seen Alba in close to three hours, Arthur had felt by that time that the frog had over stayed his welcome and chucked him out even without a cheerio! By the time he was heading back into the living room he saw Alba sitting cozied up next the fire. A smile played at his lips at the way she was dressed; in a lovely long ancient hunter tartan skirt that lay out in a perfect circle, a black waist cincher, and white wench blouse. He continued to watch as she was plating her hair so that it was sitting nicely over her shoulder. Arthur was thrilled to pieces at how elegant Alba was looking as it was something that he strived for as it was one of the reasons he had made the potion. "Seriously stop being a pervert Artie~ come over and sit with me"

"I was not being a pervert," though he blushed like a rhubarb at the accusation, but he stomped on over though never the less and settled where she had patted on the floor. "And I wish for you to stop calling me that"

"I'll stop when ye stop little one" She pretty much purred the words before grasping Arthur by the shoulders and dragged him down so that his head was on her lap. He blinked up in surprise only to see her smiling down at him and lightly playing with his sandy blond hair. "Though brother of mine why did ye dae this tae me? Were ye looking for some practise on yer moves tae impress girls? Ye could have just said I would have given ye some pointers"

She snickered as he went bright red again and forced him to lay there when he tried to get back up. Alba was finding her little brother to be really cute right now like the little lop bunny that he used to be so long ago. "I wanted you to change so I wouldn't be so embarrassed at the world conference... and that erm... I wasn't actually expecting you to be... well a woman..."

"I would have been behaved, ye could a trusted me" She pouted with her eyebrows frowned, it made Arthur hold his breath and closed his eyes, he wasn't too sure how she would react now as the normal reaction was that he be punched... rather hard. When he didn't receive a punch he opened his eye slowly and felt a sudden pinch of his cheek. "Ye wee twerp"

"Could you blame me after all we have been through? And considering what others countries and nations don't really know you that well, so just wanted for once for something to go right for me for a change" Arthur swatted at Alba's hand and rubbed his cheek and saw the look of hurt in her emerald eyes that it kind of made him feel guilty. He didn't think he would feel that way if Alba was his older brother, but seeing her hurt and him being the cause it made him feel worse. "... sorry"

"Still could have been gentlemanly and just asked me ye ken?" She growled but it slowly faded as she continued to play with the younger boy's hair. Thinking out a plan to get back at him, simply cause it was in her nature and was expected of her, so who was she to disappoint. "Also why did it take ye so long tae get Francis out the house? Half expected ye tae kick him out much quicker than that."

"Figured you wanted the frog to stay and linger for a bit longer, thought you were enjoying the attention from the frog."

"Blah Francis can go suck it fer all I care, really don't want him tae be leeching over me like this, I'm used tae it but like this... it just awful" She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, she really wasn't too sure what was wrong with her. A couple of times she used the potion to be a woman so that she could go out and have a good time without worrying about being a nation. Something about this just didn't set well but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Though she did place her fingers over Arthur's lips to re frame from talking as it did look like he was going to say something else. Arthur nodded his head understanding and just went back to studying Alba's features as he was a bit closer to see. It just fascinated him what a difference a potion could make, changing a brute of a man to a comforting and gentle lady. Well he thought so but there was always the possibility that it had just brought forward that side more to the front. He had seen the caring sides a few times, even more so when they were little, guess he was afraid that it had vanished completely. Alba was looking away from him but still was idly stroking his hair or cheek but was currently humming a tune of the highland fairy. A lullaby to warn mothers not to leave their babies alone otherwise the fairies or demons would come to get them. Arthur sighed as he let himself relax and closed his eyes it did feel like he was a child again when he was little and his brother would let him curl up with him to sleep. He did miss those times so to have this even with a female version was pretty refreshing. He let himself sleep to her singing and let the dream world claim him for a while as the world conference was going to be interesting and would need his full attention, though it would seem now that the comforting yet sexy red-head would be holding most of it if she was to have her way.

* * *

Next day Arthur woke up, finding himself on the sofa in the living room with a blanket over him. He burrowed his head into the pillow as he didn't feel like waking up just yet. He groaned when he felt someone's hand run through his hair and whispered softly close to his hair. "Wake up sleepy head"

"Ten more minutes..."

"But then you be late for the conference and that means a spanking~"

Arthur sat up in a bolt and rubbed his ear against his shoulder as the whispering tickled his ear a little bit too much and it wasn't helping with a morning situation. "Gah... why did you have to do that you wanker"

"Would ye prefer me to have dunked yer hand in water or pour it over yer head?" Alba stood up from crouching next to the sofa and settled herself cross-legged on the coffee table. She munched on a bacon roll as she eyed Arthur up and down and smirked to herself. Last night she had taking the liberty to undress him to his boxers and put his clothes to the wash. He certainly had grown up to be a fine man though with a few faded scars here and there it added to his hotness, it reminded her of the their pirate days on the ocean. Her smirk grew as Arthur blushed now only realising that he was just in his boxers and was sporting a tent. "Want me tae help ye with that?"

"Look at whose being a pervert now" He shifted the blanket to make himself a bit more modest as he turned a bit more red, he could really feel his ears start to burn.

"I don't claim maself to be a gentleman~" She giggled a bit before calming herself down, teasing him was way too easy, and it made him look way to cute that she could eat him up any moment "but with all serious, ye better get dressed otherwise ye will be late and ye dinnie want that dae ye?"

"Right yes, yes of course" He rushed himself out of the living and into his bedroom upstairs where he could deal with his tent as well as get dressed. He really hoped that the meeting would go well and that Alba wouldn't cause too much hassle. Though with the way she has been acting lately, she might cause a few heads to turn and that didn't sit well with the pit of his stomach. Not when the clothes that she was wearing today was really close to her body that she might as well turned up to the conference naked. He growled at himself for thinking that, He felt himself growing more protective and possessive towards her. Maybe using the potion wasn't that great of an idea after all.


	3. Hurricane

He sighed as he walked along the long corridor to the conference room, He just couldn't let himself relax while he felt Alba behind him, she was way too relax for his liking. Arthur smiled a little though as she had planned out his outfit to match hers; they both wore shirts and a waistcoat and slacks, hers in shades of blues, and his in shades of green though his shirt was white. He added a tie though just to keep a professional look, though with her he didn't like how many of her buttons were undone, too much cleavage on display that could really attract the wrong people. They argued a little about it but he gave in the end saying that it wouldn't be his fault if something happened. They both decided to arrive early so that they could sort the room out and to put it into some sort of order before more countries arrived. Arthur was highly surprised to see America arrive before any of the other countries, so he called Alba over so that he could introduce the two.

"America this is Scotland, Scotland this is America, so for today please call me England" Alba scrunched her nose at Arthur's introduction but stuck her hand out as a greeting only for a nervous looking Alfred to shake it in a faint grip.

"Nice tae meet ya again lad, it been awhile since I've last saw ye, ye grown rather well"

"Ah... yes nice to see you..." Alfred was blushing like crazy and Arthur didn't really get it until he saw where Alfred was trying desperately not to look and was avoiding it at all cost. He just shook his head but was delighted to know that Alfred was bashful and was gentlemanly enough to not perv on his 'sister' unlike a certain frenchie that would be coming along later. "Thought you said you had older brothers England?"

"He does, but he wanted tae have a big sister experience, and this is the cause of it" Alba smiled sweetly as she answered for him "I'm his eldest Brother... you're the so called hero aren't you?"

"Ah yes indeed I am Ma'am, I'm the hero of the conference!" Alfred replied cheerfully and confidently now forgetting how bashful he had been earlier. Arthur wondered where Alba was going with this.

"Ah Mister Hero would ye please kindly look after me during this conference? And possibly let little me sit in between ye and Arthur?" She asked nicely whilst putting on her best damsel in distress look on to appeal to Alfred's hero side. She didn't fully like the American after the war but she figured it would be better to stay on that side than on Francis side as she really didn't trust the Frenchmen right now. Though that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have fun later on, she just planned to keep a bit of safe distance between her and him, and if he did try that the hero would come to her rescue and she'd be able to slip away. Not that she didn't think that Arthur could handle the frenchie himself, but no harm in having another body guard.

"Well I suppose this once that I could not sit next to England, I shall be the hero when you're in distress!" Alfred puffed out his chest before going into his charming hero pose. Arthur chuckled under his breath at the two's antics. "Ye know~ you not as bad as England makes you out to be"

"Is that so..." She glanced at Arthur and smirked when she saw him coughing pathetically into his hand and was looking away nervously. "Well Thank ye for looking out fer me"

She turned on her heel and proceed to settle herself in America's chair, casually kicking her legs up onto the table and reclined back onto the chair. She really could do with a cigarette but she promised Arthur that she wouldn't whilst at the conference but she could really kill for one. Now she was rather curious about what he had said about her probably nothing nice if anything. She eyed the two of them as they continued talking as other countries and nations started piling in. Figuring it best to sit properly in her chair she did so and then was greeted by Norway, surprised to know the man was able to recognise her like this. He replied that it was the eyes that gave it away and they started talking about their little ones Orkney, Shetland and Hebrides as it was a rare occurrence for them to see each other.

Even though Arthur was speaking and greeting each country and nation that passed his eyes were glued to Alba and Norway. He felt a little jealous about the way she was acting towards Norway it only clicked after a couple of moments that they would be talking about the tiny islands. It really brought the father side, well in this case the mother side out and he found it to be heart warming. He excused himself from his conversation with Japan to walk on over to hear the end of Norway's and Alba's conversation.

"Take care of yerself Norway," Alba received a nod in reply with the words said back to her and she waved him off as Arthur settled down in the chair beside her. She fidgeted on her chair as she saw Francis enter and quickly buttoned up a bit so that she didn't get his lewd eyes on her. This action didn't go unnoticed by Arthur and was thankful that she was going to have some decency when the frog was around, considering what she had said the other day. "Keep him away fae me Arthur, I'm nae sure what's wrong but ma magic seems tae be going haywire through me, and if he was tae try something I dinnie ken how it'll re act tae him"

"I'll protect you" He heard the little frightened tone and he was eager to comply too the wishes. Alfred had even appeared by Alba side which he was grateful for as they got into conversation he was able to get Francis' attention to sit on the other side of him.

* * *

With that the conference went on without too much hassle till half way through as it was break time and most of the countries were getting restless. Especially a certain red head that was craving her nicotine and soon as Germany said it was half time she was out of there and in a little common area with half her torso out the window so that she could smoke to her little hearts content. She heard a snicker close by during her third cig and turned her head to see Germany's older brother Prussia leaning out another window to her left and was eyeing her with amusement. They had meet a few times before to drink beer and whisky as well as talk about how proud they were of their little brothers, not that they would ever tell them that much.

"What can I dae fer ye Prussia?" She leant back in and stumped the cigarette out before casually flopping out on one of the sofas. "Looking fer another drinking contest?"

"Kesese I'm just wondering what happened to my drinking buddy"

"One word. Arthur"

"Kesese such a troublesome bruder. Shall the awesome Prussia take care of him?" Alba smiled at him, she did enjoy seeing Prussia's fighting skills, but she had another use for the man.

"Alright ma _lover _there is something that ye could dae fer me" Alba leant forward in her chair and motioned with her finger for Gilbert to come close, and set out her plan to make the conference a bit more 'awesome' as Gilbert would put it.

* * *

Arthur fidgeted in his chair as he worried over how long Alba was taking; he knew for sure that she would be smoking like a chimney, as her foot had been constantly tapping against his, he didn't think she noticed though. As things were he was just glad that Francis didn't follow and was chatting away with Canada and Romania. Arthur was currently being referee between Spain and S. Italy though it did seem like Romano was currently winning in the debate even if it was through cursing. He sighed in relief when the Spaniard gave up and just hugged Romano taking them back to their seats. Just then a sheepish looking duo came walking in, his eyes narrowed at the pair, as they hung loosely onto each other. Alba just grinned over at Arthur before disentangling herself from Gilbert and walking over to him. She couldn't help herself feeling a bit happy she had a little whisky before heading back with Gilbert. She even went as far as to kiss Arthur on the cheek when she settled herself back down on her chair. She rested her cheek against her hand as she watched Arthur's cheeks turn a shade of pink which she just found to be really adorable. Arthur flustered wasn't too sure n what he was going to say and he hated how much the potion was backfiring on him. Whilst Alba was keeping Arthur distracted, Gilbert was talking to some of the lady countries and was filling them in on the plan as well as some of the go lucky male countries that were willing to have a good time. When everyone was settled the conference continued without delay.

Though as soon as the sound of somebody's mobile going off it was the cue for the party to start the night with 'hurricane'. Gilbert had somehow managed to get the lights to dim low enough to give some sort of club effect and some of the nations were up and on the tables. Lead by of course Scotland who had planned it. They had stomped their feet on top of the table in time with the music and stopped when Antonio clapped his hands only to kick off again when the song started playing. Those that sung the song were Alba, Antonio, Gilbert and surprisingly America who seemed to join in despite himself. Alba was thoroughly enjoying the pissed off look that Arthur was sending her that she couldn't help herself but straddled America when the lyrics went to

_I led the revolution in my bedroom, and I set all the zippers free  
We said: "no more wars, no more clothes"  
Give me peace. Oh kiss me! _

Of course she didn't kiss him but it was just so funny to see Arthur tense up unsure of what to do, but she got back on to the tables too dance along with the other nations. Alfred was a bit frazzled but he continued to party along since parties were his thing. All the countries seemed to be enjoying themselves that she saw it as a good thing cause really when were they really able to let loose and have fun. Countries messing about with the other countries, even Russia seemed to have been enjoying himself with Belarus which shocked a few. Though when the lyrics got back to the chorus Alba was trying to get Arthur to dance with her that she was whispering the lyrics in his ears.

_We said: "no more wars, no more clothes"  
Give me peace. Oh kiss me! _

Alba was stroking Arthur's hair and lightly kissed his forehead, hoping it would lose him up a little and to enjoy himself. See if she could get the little punk rocker to get out, though she really didn't expect to be twirled around by a smiling Arthur so quickly. She had figured that it would have taken a couple more tries; maybe she really was a bad influence on him. But Arthur was in more of the can't-beat-them-join-them sort of mood so he just joined in when she tried to get him to join. He rubbed his ear against his shoulder again as it really tickled and was playing havoc on his vital regions; seriously the Scottish accent is that dead sexual. They even started laughing together when they watched their fellow nations dance some making fools of themselves more than others. Arthur kind a wished that his other brothers were here to enjoy themselves too but he would take what he could and right now was the smile that Alba was directing at him. He made sure to imprint the image in his mind so that he wouldn't forget.

* * *

The conference room soon after the song was finished was pretty much a party room by then, everyone was having a good time and was enjoying themselves. Smiling defeated Arthur had let the party to continue as long as everyone was behaving themselves and wouldn't blame him if they had a hangover tomorrow. They all agreed in unison as alcohol was brought out to them, it really was quite the party. Alba seemed to have calmed down a bit that they were sitting quietly in the corner nursing whiskies as the party riot went on. They were pretty much just patching up over the whole potion thing he did and apologizing over the hijacked conference she planned, and were getting on rather swimmingly. They were just about to leave for a bit of fresh air but Arthur got caught up with Japan that Alba excused herself and went on ahead. She felt rather alive and was happy that she was getting pretty close with Arthur, she got lost in her thoughts that her guard was down. The man took advantage of that and quickly made his move to have Alba up against the wall. "What the hell!? Let go of me!"

"Ah~ Non non non my little thistle, you forgot about me, you been too much of a tease to me that I got to have a taste, oui?"

"What the flying FUCK has gotten into ye Francis!?" Francis had held both of Alba's hands above her head, had spread her legs with his own, as well as pressing his body against her that it made her go stiff. "Let... go..."

"Non... "Francis nuzzled into Alba's hair against her neck "you would taste so delectable... I can't let it pass"

"Seriously Francis I dinnie want tae hurt ye" Alba hadn't felt this frightened in such a long time, he had dealt with situations like this before as a man but had managed to beat the hell out of them for it. Why now why wasn't she doing the same thing, she bite her lip to see if it would help, she felt her magic go through her body but it was building up to fast. "Shite Francis! Seriously get the hell away from me before I lose control of maself!"

"Non..." Before Francis could finish whatever he was going to say, Alba's magic had blown the Frenchmen away and hit the opposite wall with a grunt that it dazed him. She huffed as her magic cackled around her, little blue lightning licking at her skin, not calming down in the least. She gritted her teeth as she tried to concentrate and settle her core. That bastard had to push it, she punched at the wall unfortunately making the lightning on her skin glow more brightly, she trembled as she was afraid that she couldn't control it and would end up hurting those that she cared about.

"Alba!?" She shakily glanced to her side to where she heard the footsteps and Arthur's voice. Arthur and Alfred had turned the corner to see the scene of Francis crumpled on the floor, and Alba kneeling facing the other wall. Arthur was shocked to see Alba's magic out in view and motioned for Alfred to take care of Francis. "Alba!"

"Stay away..." She growled as Arthur came closer to her. The lightning seemed to be reacting to her emotions, she was trying to keep calm but it was so hard when the other came running towards her and Francis. She could see the worry in Arthur's face and it made her feel more panicked that she would hurt him. "I can't... control it... Please stay away"

"But I can help!"

"Stay away!" The magic flicked out again coming dangerously close to Arthur. "I don't want to hurt ye!"

"You won't!" Arthur braced himself against the incoming magic and once Alfred and Francis was a safe distance away, he walked slowly forward. "I'm going to help you"

Arthur etched his way forward till he was crouched down next to her; he muttered a spell under his breath and directed it through his hand to her skin as he placed his hand on her arm. The cackle grew louder as her face scrunched up in pain but it ebbed away slowly as Arthur's magic soothed her own. He concentrated a bit more by placing his other hand on her back to double the effect, it helped her breath a bit easier and it stopped her trembling. She closed her eyes as she felt her magic slowly ease at her core but it caused her to feel sleepy and sway her body into Arthur's hold. "Arthur..."

"Yes?" Arthur gently wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head. His own uneasiness and panic was fading away but only to be replaced with anger at himself for not being there. He had promised to protect her and keep the frog away but he wasn't able too.

"Take me... home..."

* * *

**Ah! For those that like Francis/France I'm sorry, I don't dislike him, I just pretty much needed a leech and he was the first one to come to mind beside Antonio/Spain and Gilbert/Prussia. I really like Gilbert and see him and Scotland to be friends so I couldn't do that and Antonio I couldn't really think see him in that picture. So unfortunately it was Francis to take the hit. But it kinda okie as He and Scotland are really friendly in my other story so it kinda evens out I think... well that my reasoning for not feeling as guilty XD**

**Anywho... Didn't actually expect this chapter to be this long but it turned out okay in the end and I could go into something else in the next chapter =)**


	4. Comfort

**Thank you Katoryu, Luty Malfoy and Missykim for favouriting~  
and thank you to AnimmeApprentice, Katoryu, Luty Malfoy, and UltraMagnusFanGirl for following~**

**It really means a lot thank you so much!**

**In this chapter bit of light saucy near the end so just ickle warning, but hope you the reader enjoys =)**

* * *

They had made it back to theirs around evening, Arthur had asked Alfred to take Francis home and look after him as he went to apologize to the other countries that they had to leave. The party continued as they left so he was pleased enough that none of them had really asked what happened, as he would find it hard to explain. Currently they were sitting in the living room; Alba was curled up at the end of the sofa with her head in her hands, whilst Arthur watched over her. Her magic had calmed but with sudden movements it would flare up and hurt her. He couldn't watch her like this so he went and started about making dinner for them both.

Alba sighed as she watched Arthur leave she wondered what was going through his mind. She was wondering why on earth her magic was acting up and acting out. She really didn't blame Francis for what he did she knew him to be attracted to power and she had been reeking of it. She had felt the same way when Arthur had used his power on her; it was really attractive feeling the power of his coursing through her, if she wasn't feeling awful she would have pounced him by now. She shivered and curled up a bit more as she rubbed her forehead. Deciding it would be best to go have a shower she got up and went into the kitchen to see how Arthur was doing before doing so. "What you making for dinner Artie?"

"Bangers and mash, is that alright?"

"Aye sounds good, I'm going tae go have a quick shower before dinner then alright? And also nae mare spiking anything that I'm tae eat or drink got it" She received a nod in response; she double patted the door frame before heading up to the bathroom, pretty much to feel cleansed of today's events even if the party was fun.

During the cooking the doorbell went, it sort of startled Arthur as he wasn't really expecting any body to show up at his door, so he went to check it out. Upon opening the door he was welcomed by Hungary, Taiwan, Belgium, and surprisingly Ukraine.

"Hello!" The said in unison with happy faces though Ukraine seemed to be nervous and was avoiding Arthurs gaze.

"Ah... Hello Girls... what could I possibly do for you at this hour?" He was absolutely baffled by their sudden appearance.

"We came to see how Scotland is doing" Elizabeta replied in a worried tone.

"Figured a girly night might help... even though she not really a girl but we didn't really think there be any harm in it" Mei spoke through her qipao sleeve making her voice to come out soft.

"Yea we came over to help out!" Elaine piped up with a cheerful cat smile as she held out a half a dozen pizza boxes out.

"Ah ah we hope it's not too much of a bother for you Arthur" Sofia panicked as she spoke and sewed up her shirt when the button popped off.

"Ah come in come in, wouldn't want you to catch a cold out here, after all the trouble you been through to get here. Who am I to stop you" Arthur stood back and opened the door wider for the girls to come in. "First door on the left is the living room, while you settle in I'll go get Alba"

The girls thanked him as he closed the door and went up to get Alba from her room. He knocked lightly on the door before entering, just in time to see Alba bent over in her black lacey underwear raiding clothes on her bed. Arthur held his nose just in case Japanese culture had affected him to react to such a scene with a nose bleed. Thankfully it didn't happen as most of the blood spread through his face and lower region.

"And it's times like this that I call ye a pervert Artie~ and be perfectly called for." Alba smirked as she got what she was looking for a stood up to give him a good eye full. "Like what ye see?"

"Gah have some modesty woman!" He turned away but didn't leave the room causing her to giggle to herself; she sneakily walked up close behind him. "Some of the female countries have come over to see you."

"Aww that's rather nice of them," Alba draped herself onto Arthur before he could get away, pretty much pressing her bosom up against his back and purred close to his ear "but dae ye wish tae play with me first?"

Without thinking he had turned around coming really close to her face, her emerald eyes staring at him intensely. "Maybe later _love, _but right now the other girls wish to help you out so why not get dress and I'll meet you downstairs"

Before waiting for a reply from a shocked Alba, he left her arms and left the room to tend to others with some tea. She smiled when she shook herself out of the shock and got herself dressed into her wench top and cincher from the other day and a Macleod tartan ruffle skirt. Biting her lip she felt better after the shower and really wondered if Arthur would play with her later.

Back down stairs the girls were getting themselves settled in, Elizabeta and Mei were raiding Arthur's collection wondering who the hot guy was in Doctor who, Whilst Elaine was comparing breasts sizes with Sofia causing her to get even more nervous than before. Arthur came in a placing the tea tray on the coffee table and sighed over his ruined bangers and mash. Though didn't really matter when the girls brought over so many pizzas courtesy of Italy more than likely. "Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?"

"Yes! The number of this lovely gentleman on the cover of this Dvd" Elizabeta grinned as she pointed to Captain Jack Harkness.

"Haha sorry Lass but he plays for the other team" Alba said at the doorway as she grinned, but she could really see the appeal. "As well as being in a happy civil partnership"

"Ah Alba is it?" Mei asked and received a nod, "we hadn't really been introduced before, I 'am Taiwan or Mei"

"Pleasure, I've met Elizabeta before from drinking out with Gilbert, and Sofia after a run in... So what's your name girlie?" She asked the blonde at the end of the sofa, ignoring the frantic antics of Sofia as Elaine seemed to violate the personal bubble.

"Elaine or Belgium" She grinned even more as she violated Sofia.

"Ah love the chocolate and waffles" Alba finally decided to come into the room and get herself comfortable after placing a bundle of stuff on the side table. "So what are the plans for tonight since you came all this way?"

"Well we figured best to just pig out and do some girly things, we stole Poland's make up bag for provisions" Mei giggled cheerfully and started opening pizza boxes.

"Ah proper girly night... owh but I dinnie want Arthur tae feel left out..." Arthur didn't really like the way this was going, so as easy as he could he tried exiting the room only for Alba to reach out and close the door over. The eyed each other, she rather smugly and him like a deer in headlights. "Think we shall dress him up so he can join in~"

All the girls bar Sofia jumped at the idea and pounced onto Arthur as Alba passed out the clothes she had brought down and by the time they were finished Arthur was sitting with his back against Alba's chair in between her legs. Finding himself wearing frilly pirate shirt and skinny leggings, not really that girly as he was used to it in his pirate days but for some reason it just felt really girly right then. He was really regretting the potion now, this wasn't gentlemanly at all. After they calmed down they put on Doctor who and started going about eating pizza and doing each other's nails or hair. Alba had even brought down a magic comb that their mum used to use to make her hair grow, as when she fought she cut most of it off and when at home she made it long again. Alba smiled at the memory as a kid it fascinated her to see her mother work her magic so to speak. She was currently was working on Arthurs hair to make it long for her to play with, Arthur didn't protest much but mumbled it under his breath. He nibbled on his pizza as he let her do her thing, not fully admitting that he was enjoying the feeling of her fingers through his hair, couldn't fully enjoy it as it might stir something. REALLY regretting potion now. Her fingers had been gently massaging his head but strayed down a little to be tickling his neck. He shrugged his shoulders trying to hide his neck making her tickle his ears making him tilt his head from side to side to stop the tickling. The girls just laughed at him not realising how ticklish he was and were enjoying the different side of him. Elaine even left her teasing of Sofia to go over and start painting Arthur's nails black when Alba settled her tickling and went onto massage his shoulders. If he was to be honest with himself he was actually enjoying himself but just not tell anyone. He shifted to get comfortable again only for Alba to stop what she was doing and leave her chair to go see what Ukraine was doing to make sure she wasn't feeling nervous. Something else Arthur wouldn't really tell anyone is that he has a neck fetish, specifically the slope of the neck to the shoulder or leading down to the collarbone. Unfortunately for him when Sofia lifted Alba's hair he was a doomed man. He gulped and shifted his legs around so that Elaine couldn't see his developing problem as he stared at the cause of it. Unbeknownst to him that Elaine had already seen the start and was giggling to herself as he made his nails pretty.

He gritted his teeth as he figured that if they had been alone that he would be upon her and feasting on the gentle slope of Alba's neck nibbling and grazing his teeth along it, and he knew that she would enjoy it as he had caught her when she was a man and had a sleeping buddy at the time. He had accidently seen their make out session and his partner to be marking his neck making him groan in delight. Arthur bit the inside of his lip to drag himself out of it not realising along he had been thinking. Only to see Alba checking his fore head and for the girls to be nowhere to be seen, He blinked feeling his face turn red at how close she was to him."What's the matter Artie?"

"No... nothing's the matter... why do you think there's a matter?"

"Ye were quite fer a bit it unnerved the girls a wee bit too, so even though after a nice evening they went home making excuses that they got something tae dae tomorrow" She leant her forehead against his with her eyes closed "Were worried ye got yerself a fever"

Arthur just mumbled as he was looking at her neck... was so close... he leant forward as Alba moved back and he brushed his lips gently against her neck. It made her shiver but she didn't move away, he closed his eyes as he continued his soft attack on the neck. Lightly nibbling and flicking his tongue out to taste, nuzzling into her neck breathing in deeply. Alba licked her lip it really annoyed her that her neck was so sensitive but right now it felt so nice and she really wanted him to play. He nuzzled upwards so his lips were close to her ear as he stroke the other side of her neck and purred deeply "Mm... I want to eat you up... _Love"_


	5. Top

**Chapter filled with Fem!Sco x England smut. So if you no wikey then no weady. **

**Updates are going to be Saturday/Sunday, if I am able to keep up with it that is.**

* * *

Alba snickered as she found herself up in the Englishman's arms, bridal style, heading upwards to his bedroom. She wasn't really fully aware of what he intended to do but she was finding this side to be really thrilling. She tested the water by wriggling about in his arms so that she could lean up and flicked her tongue over his throat; she received a growl in response. Arthur kicked his door open causing it to bang rather loudly against the wall and went into the dark room. He wasn't really hurrying that much he just felt the strong need of the bed to be underneath them both before continuing his assault. She was then promptly dropped onto the bed for him to crawl on top of her, his hand pinning her arms on either side of her head and his legs on either side of hers. Alba looked up at him as she shifted underneath, purposefully rubbing her thighs against his and licking her lips.

"Well well. Where did ye get yer confidence? Ye seem to have gotten a lot if ye think ye could possibly top me" She purred as best she could and lightly struggled against his hands to give him a false sense of strength. It was strange that earlier that day she blew Francis away; she felt that she would be doing the same thing right now, but her magic was strangely calm. She flexed her fingers to test it to make sure, as she wanted to make sure that she had control over it. It did what it was told and lightly shimmered through her body, she smiled to herself knowing that she would not be staying bottom.

"I have done before, I know I can do it again" Arthur lowered himself down and licked a line upwards along her neck and lent closely to her ear. "Over and over again."

"I'd like tae see ye try boyo." She shivered at him speaking so softly in her ear, but still tried to remain defiant as best he could. If he thought he could dominate her she was sure going to make him work for it.

Arthur accepted the challenge by nipping at her ear and moaned wicked things. He wasn't too sure why he wasn't containing himself but he felt so powerful right now. Maybe it was the outfit, it reminded him of his British Empire days, conquering and exploring many lands. He fidgeted above Alba; maybe it was because he was on top and really felt like he could devour her, he really wasn't sure. Though he really wanted to do bad things to the red-head that was lying underneath him with her necked exposed. He really liked that neck. He buried his face into said neck and grazed his teeth over it leaving little red marks on her pale skin. She stiffened to try and stop herself from enjoying it too much she even bit the inside of her mouth to make sure she didn't let a moan escape. He shifted his hands and waved them across her wrists binding them together and smirked at the sudden shock that showed on Alba's face when he lent back. It spurred him on to stroke lightly down her arms, smiling at the goose bumps rising, his hands rested on the cincher and he managed to pull it away. She the still had a determined look on her face to say that she wasn't going to enjoy any of this and that she wasn't going to beg either.

He smiled as he moved his body downwards and slowly slide his hand under the wench top to feel the soft skin and the faint outlines of her ribcage. He lightly caressed at the skin moving higher only to have his fingers to brush along her bra. It caused her to suck in her breath as she grew frustrated that he was treating her so delicately. She really just expected him to take her quickly and roughly it was really starting to get to her. He started moving again this time moving his lips over her collarbone sliding his tongue into the dips as his hands massage Alba's breasts through her bra. She really wasn't like how her body was reacting to him; she was really starting to feel betrayed at how much she liked this. She scrunched her eyes closed and bit her lip trying to think of something to distract her, though she let out a gasp at the sudden sound of her top being tore away. She looked up to see a smirking Arthur who seemed very pleased with himself that she let out a displeased growl. He grinned devilishly as he went back down and kissed over her breasts and had opened her bra from the front letting them free to be played with. This caused her to squirm underneath him and really start to worry about him actually being able to top her. She even let a moan escape as he fondled and kiss her breasts as his other hand started wondering downwards to her skirt.

Before she knew it he had her skirt off from her legs in one swoop and was currently toying with the band of her briefs. He moaned softly against her skin as he remembered that earlier he had seen her in her underwear. It made him hard just like it was making him now. He shifted his legs so that she didn't have any knowledge of how hard he was just yet and continued with his pleasurable torture. She concentrated on her wrists so that she could get out of them and distract her from the things that Arthur was doing to her. Another moan escaped her lips as his kisses were traveling southward. She seriously wanted her hands to be free at this point. He was feeling rather evil at this point that he went passed the obvious place and started trailing his kisses along her thighs and his hands raising one of them up so that it was bent over his shoulder. He grinned against her thigh when he heard her yelp at him sucking at the inside of the thigh leaving a darkened mark upon it. He felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he felt Alba's magic in his hands as she was working it on his power hold. He knew that he had to work a bit quicker before she was to get out of it but he was enjoying his torture too much. He silently thanked China for teaching him how to massage as he massage along the thigh down to the calf, it was really making her moan softly. He watched her lips part as her breathing shallow; he licked his lips wondering what else she could possibly do with hers. Slowly his hands traveled back down her thighs lightly scratching as he went, till his fingers were teasing at her underwear. Her breath hitched as she shivered, the teasing was becoming too much and she knew that he had barely started.

She concentrated as much as she could on breaking the power around her wrists as she felt his face nuzzle her tummy and poked her belly button with his tongue, probing it to give her an idea of what's to come. His tongue trailed lower and teased along the of the panties and he eased them down slowly till they were off. He still couldn't really believe he was doing this, especially with Alba. She wasn't fully aware of what he was doing till she felt him do down on her quickly that it made her squeal in surprise and managed to wretch her wrists apart. She clapped her hands over her mouth as he really didn't intend on squealing but his movements had her moaning in seconds. Her core was getting hotter that she was pretty much melting in his mouth. She uncontrollably bucked her hips upwards and ran her fingers through his hair just enough that she could grip it when he was touching places correctly that it was driving her mad. She tried keeping her moaning to a minimum but her whole body was being set alight cause of Arthur's wicked tongue. He was being so greedy with his licks and kisses just devouring her that it caused her to reach fever pitch and cry out. Arthur pulled back slowly as he tasted Alba's sweetness on his tongue and growled in satisfaction that he managed to make her melt. Alba growled at her dissatisfaction as she really didn't mean for that to happen, she really underestimated little Arthur's talents, but she wouldn't let herself be beat just yet.

"That didn't... prove... anything..." She growled out as best she could, though was hard too when her breathing short and quick but easing out slowly.

"Think it proves a lot _Darling..." _He smirked as he tickled her thighs with light touches of his fingers. "That I can really make you melt, ready for invasion"

"Invasion ma arse" She muttered before moving swiftly and before he knew what happened, he was bottom. "I'll show you a thing or two _love"_

Alba made quick work of Arthur's clothes not caring if they were damaged or not and discarded them to the side along with her bra as well. She licked her lips as her hands wondered around his body and she took in at great delight how much he had grown. She was practically purring on top of him that he started to get worried though he kept his face static so not to show. She had nestled herself over his crotch and was gently rolling her hips as his member was right underneath and was getting coated in her juices. It twitched an grew at the feeling but he kept his groaning to a minimum, he clenched his hands to refrain himself from doing anything. He was happy enough to enjoy the view that was in front of him, of a very heated up Scots woman that looked ready to devour him, it shot to his groin even more when she licked her lips and was running her hand down her body. She let herself moan this time since she was in control of it and responded to her own touches. She lent forward so that she was slightly hovering over him, and when her hand reached low she rubbed him gently against herself. Arthur moaned softly as he enjoyed the feeling and continued to watch as he slowly forgot what he had intended to do. She moved again this time that she was kneeling further down the bed and was lent down close to his crotch. Her tongue was running along his length slowly tasting both him and herself. His stomach tightened at the sudden torture he was going through, he had a long time since he had been with some. He gasped at the sudden feeling of him being inside her wet hot mouth, as she sucked and played with him. He growled out in pleasure as her tongue did wicked things to him like he had done to her. She barely done much but he was close to exploding in her mouth already that he changed their positions once again. She on her stomach and him spread out above, angling himself to invade Alba's core and wouldn't be taking any prisoners.

Before she could protest he had already invaded, filled and stretched her completely. He caressed her shoulders with kisses as he slid in and out. She really hated how much that she was enjoying being dominated by him. So much so that she didn't care that she was moaning willing and bringing her arse up so that he could pound into her more deeply. He lent up on his hands so that he could thrust more quickly and deeply as she moaned into the pillow, he grabbed her hair to tug her up so he could hear her moans more clearly. "I want to hear you cry Alba. Beg for mercy"

"Like Hell... Ye Bastard..." She forced out as waves of pleasure washed over her body as she shuddered and tightened around his hardness. She squealed as she suddenly found herself turned around onto her back and for him to thrust into her powerfully. Her back bowed as she cried out in climax. "Fuck... Arthur..."

"You were saying?" He smirked as he continued his assault, shifting her legs to be over his shoulders as she was writhing underneath him. He felt so powerful right now. Claiming and conquering Alba's body. His power and her magic were melding together, he felt the soft green glow flow through the both of them, it made him slow his thrusts but they became stronger with each hit to her core. Alba had managed to move her legs to around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, one clawing the other gripping his hair. He nuzzled his head back into her neck and mumbled "Damnit it Alba..."

Smiling she took her chance to roll back over so that she was on top and made herself comfortable. Resting her pale hands on his chest she started bouncing slowly so that she could feel the full length of him. She felt the throbbing and it thrilled her enough to continue with the bouncing. It was driving Arthur to the edge that he reached up and held onto Alba's waist and even helped her with the thrusting, the both of them was so close that they were moaning in time. Despite his vision becoming hazy he loved the sight of Alba being on top of him her red hair flowing behind her, her lips parted slightly, eyelids almost closed, and her eyebrows knitted together when in pleasure. He grunted as she released and tightened around him that he exploded into his own orgasm that had him twitching and thrust a few more times before relaxing underneath. Sighing he closed his eyes before opening them again to see Alba smiling and holding his hand to her cheek with both of her hands. "I came out on top."

"I let you"

"Aye keep telling yerself that pervert~" She grinned before kissing the inside of his palm and dismounting with a few whimpers. He shifted on the bed waiting for Alba to come back from the bathroom so that he could go in afterwards. Oddly he looked at his hands and was grinning madly as though he just lost his mind. Maybe he had considering what they just done, he really wasn't sure what he was going to receive in the morning.


	6. Temper

**My deepest apologizes to keeping you gentle folk waiting for another chapter. It just got a little bit tougher when Finishing college and my mind went tae sleep. seriously it went pop blank fer this story. *puffs cheeks* but no more excuses well fer this chapter anyways.**

* * *

Next morning Arthur awoke from his deep sleep feeling like he's slept for a week and aching from using muscles he hadn't used in ages. He grumbled as he rubbed his stomach and tentatively rolled over onto his side to see something he didn't expect. Alba had somehow managed to curl up beside him with her head under the pillow, her legs tucked up to her tummy and her arms in between them. Lightly he reached out to place her red hair behind her ear as it had fallen out of place but he froze when there was a odd addition to her hair. Nibbling at his lip he gently brushed the pillow off upon Alba's head and went wide eyed at what he saw and it clicked that even though he might be in trouble for what happened last night but he was in deeper crap when she wakes up. Carefully he went about sliding the covers down as he himself climbed out so he could make a quick getaway he was thankful that Alba was a very heavy sleeper. Still nibbling at his lip and trying to remain calm he fully took the cover off to reveal the full extent of the damage he caused. Now he really knew that he was going to get a beating for this, quickly he set about gathering his clothes and got out of the room just as she started to stir from her sleep.

"Sorry Alba..."

With that he ran down stairs just as he heard a shriek and a loud tumble onto the floor. There were a couple of other loud noises as the bedroom door was flung open and a very angry Alba standing at the top of the stairs. "Arthur... What the feck did ye dae tae that ruddy potion!? How could ye mess it up that bloody badly!"

A few more growled words were barked out as Arthur tried to open the front door only it for it to be closed shut and dead locked by Alba's magic that he started panicking. He pissed of his brother before but now that he was a she it seemed that her anger made her stronger by tenfold. Damn the Scots. "S-sorry... "

"Gonna make yer life hell ye ken this!" more growling was heard as Arthur made a dash through to his study to get his book. "Aye ye better hop it! Bloody rabbit gonna eat ye!"

He frantically looked for the potion that he had used but his panicking was getting the better of him that he kept glancing over it. Cursing and swearing he didn't hear the banging on his study door despite it being so loud. "Come on... you're here somewhere... Where did I go wrong? "

"Ye mixed potions ye plonker!" There was a few more kicking on the door before it came off its hinges and onto the floor with a thud. "Female with Animal... did ye really want me tae change that much?"

He spun around and leant against the table with the book held out as a shield in defence. "I didn't... mean to alright? Just that you have always been a handful and I just wanted some peace for once!"

"And changing me in tae a Jessie was gonna give ye that? That some strange logic ye got there lad" Alba stalked closer and snarled "tae make matter worse ye mixed it with a fox!"

Arthur peeked over his book to stare at the fox ears that were on alert and that the bushy tail was swaying from side to side as Alba walked closer. "I'm sorry.. really sorry... I didn't realise the pages were stuck together. I'll try to sort it... "

"Aye ye bloody will... cause nae way are ma bairns gonna see me like this." She snatched the book away and looked between the pages and managed to sort the sticky ones. Arthur physically relaxed but his mind was still racing from the angry aura that Alba was emitting. He settled himself onto the desk letting his legs dangle as he watched her pace around in his study. For whatever reason she had time during her anger to dress herself in a short tartan shirt and a baggy top that slid off one of her shoulders. The tail wasn't tucked under the skirt but was over the top so it was fully visible and it fascinated him; the sudden skin forming outwards from the tail bone into red fur that matched the Scotswoman's hair to a soft snow white tip. He licked at his dry cracked lips as he had nibbled on them far too much today already. Shifting on the table he listened to her mumblings and cursing. "Seriously ye mucked this up big time. Luckily though... ye cocked it up enough that it'll only last fer another four days, and quit yer staring thought ye called yerself a gentlemen? Though really last night ye weren't much eh one"

Tilting his head to the side he studied Alba who had a smile tugging at her lips. "What do you mean by that?"

"So barbaric, just laying claim eh me, ye could have at least said a please" She leant herself against the wall with her arms folded, though she somehow managed to light a cigarette during her musings, she lightly held it between her slim fingers as she puffed out the smoke. "An only three times tch even if three is a magick number I still expected mere fae an ex pirate."

Arthur's eye twitched as he knew that he could have been more brutal, hell he knew Alba could have been more brutal if she wanted to, last night was pretty much sweet torture that most of his past lovers had been pleased with. "You were moaning quite happily if I recall correctly"

"Aye cause it was nearing its end, yer worse than Francis" She smirked as she took another drag, and studied the book in her hand, her ears twitched before flattening against her head as a frown graced her face. "So that was what I saw in the tea"

Arthur frowned as well, no way was he going to be worse than Francis, and he clenched his hands as he hopped off of the table and strode over towards Alba. Placed his hands on either side of her head, his frightened persona now left him and was replaced with a new fire, He stared her right in the eye when she looked up at him bored. "I'm not worse than Francis"

"Nah yer worse than Lukas, and that's like cuddling an Ice lolly" She slouched against the wall and her smirked widened, Teasing England had always been fun no matter what the subject. The smirk was lost completely when Arthur had reached down and picked her up by the legs, wrapping them around him before wrapping his arms around her waist to carry her back over to the desk. Anything that was on top of it was quickly discarded and replaced by Alba's rump, her tail swaying about frantically as she fidgeted to get away. "Oi! What ye think yer daeing? Ye tosser"

"I'm going to prove how wrong you are" Before she could protest any further, her mouth was claimed by his, and she was promptly silenced. They both loved to hate, but would they hate to fully love each other. They stayed in the stayed in the study for three more hours as Arthur proved to Alba how much of a brute he could be as well as changing to being a gentleman, so that she could tell the difference. In end it did make her change her mind though she wasn't really going to tell him that.

When he woke he found her to be sitting cross legged next to him, she was looking over the book with her brow creased and her tongue out in concentration. He snorted at the image, which caught her attention. "Whit?"

"You just look cute is all" He was stunned to see that a blush rose to her stunned face before she promptly buried her face back into the book.

"Shut yer face" was all he could make out from the muffled voice that he simply laid back and chuckled. Only now really thinking what's going to happen after the spell was gone. Would he have a even worse version of his brother back and get even more cuts and bruises from it or would he be more subdued and gentle in a way. Arthur rubbed his forehead as he grimaced that he really hadn't thought any of this through. He even didn't realise that he had been lightly stroking Alba's back and tail until he didn't feel the tail anymore. He looked up to see that Alba was getting dressed back into her clothes and he couldn't help but smile at the marks that he had left. She had left a fair few on his as well but it was the marks on her body that made him swell with some sort of male pride. "Yer gonna get cold little Arthur, git yerself dressed and sort out some brunch fer us _love_"

Before he could even reply she was out the door with his book, he wasn't sure where she went but he did what he was told. Though slowly as some sex muscles were still getting used to suddenly being used. After getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen and made an English breakfast which really could be eaten any time of day. He moved around swiftly trying to keep some thoughts out of his head as they were bringing him down. Once plated up he settled the plates on the table just as Alba walked in without her tail or fox ears. "Those didn't last long"

"Thank fuck fer that" She held her tummy as her stomach grumbled that she quickly took her seat and gulfed down the not so burnt breakfast. "I really... could nae... go... about like that... even if ye thought me tae be foxy"

Arthur wrinkled his nose at Alba's manners but looked past it as he ate his own food. "How you manage to do it?"

"That be tellin' lad" She winked as she tapped her nose. She settled back on her chair as she settled her feet on the table a little away from Arthur so he didn't complain out right. "But me being a lass is going tae last another week. So I'll be going tae the next meeting like this as well"

This information did seem to relax him a little but he suddenly felt a bit guilty for it. "So what are you going to do in the mean time?"

"Gonna pester the hell outa ye fer daing this tae me!"

* * *

**eh... well It could have been much worse and much shorter. **


	7. Worry

"Artie!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Take me out" Alba pouted from across the room as she leant forward on the sofa. Arthur was calming reading his book in the bucket seat as they had come to some sort of agreement that they take the days as they come while Alba has the 'condition'. Even though she had said that she was going to bug the hell out of him for what he caused.

"Where?" He fidgeted as he still felt sore from their earlier 'exercise', seriously it had been awhile since last used those muscles; he placed the book down as he eyed her up. She had changed her outfit again to skinny jeans, knee high boots, couple of wrist bands and strangely enough two vest tops; black one with straps hanging of the shoulders underneath a white one with swirls and butterflies upon it.

"Outside" she smiled sweetly as she sipped her tea. She had a plan for tonight as she had been texting Gilbert for some time now, working up some idea on how to torture Arthur, that they were going to get the Englishmen drunk as hell. He just gave her look to say that he wasn't really in the mood to play around. She grinned "Tae dinner, then pub"

"As a date?" He looked at her in disbelief at the idea. He got a roll of the eyes in response.

"Take it as ye will _Love_, but I'm ruddy hungry and figured it be best to get a chippy before drinking."

"And why on earth would I want to go with you?"

"Fine fine, I'll go maself if yer nae happy, hopefully nae man is going tae hit on me when i'm at the pub, and that ma magick stays in check..." She glanced at him as she tried to keep a smirk away from her face as he thought it through. She figured that she would appeal to his protective side to get what she wanted.

"I'll get changed..." She grinned as he got up and headed up stairs, happy with her little victory. She pulled out her mobile and texted Gilbert that the fox caught the bunny. She then got a quick reply that the tomato and snail are on the way to the pub. She snickered that Francis was the snail, though she wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing him but had to have a little bit of a talk of what happened the other day. She licked her lips as she finished the tea before getting up to wash it. Arthur came back in a black shirt and trousers with a belt that had chains hanging from it. She had smiled when she saw that he had rolled up his sleeves so that he could where his leather cuff that she had made for him a few years back as a birthday present. "Ready to go?"

"Aye, ye okay with a chippy dinner? Since yer driving could go somewhere else?"

"Chippy dinner sounds not to bad really. Been awhile since i've had a takeout so don't see why not. Maybe later in the week can have a Chinese or an Indian"

"A four way with Yao and Raj?" She giggled when Arthur blushed and stuttered a no and that he had meant food. "Could do though, maybe could start something up so can have a takeaway every so often. Make it a family thing and have Dylan and Liam over. Possibly Connor if he wanted to."

"Think i've messed up the potion really badly if your thinking of a family get together like that." Arthur checked her forehead to make sure there wasn't a fever forming. Alba stuck her tongue out and swatted the back of his head to get his hand away from hers.

"I'm doing pretty fine thank ye. Despite what's happened I dae wish that we got on and actually spend time together ye ken." She huffed as they left the house; Arthur locked it, and started walking down the street to go get food for dinner. She unconsciously held out her hand and took Arthur's hand in hers. Arthur blinked at the actions but he didn't pull his hand back, he felt somewhat comfortable with it so just went along with it. He smiled at the thought of his family being together, even though they might insult each other a lot, He did enjoy their time together. "So ye okay with the pub later aye?"

"Of course, otherwise I would have gotten the car"

"Fair point" They reached the chip shop and placed their order for the takeout. "Remind me tae thank Feli or Lovi for the fish and chips shops"

"If you can talk to them with Antonio or Ludwig around then sure thing" Arthur wondered If Alba even realised that she was still holding his hand. Not that he really wanted to let it go he was just curious. Though he started to think about what was going to happen and what relationship they were going to have after the potion worn off. He was actually starting to dread it.

"Ha yeah suppose but they're awight" Their order was called out so Alba reached out to get it after letting his hand go. He frowned a little but took the food when she passed it over to him as they left the shop. "Nae happy about the food? Why the long face?"

"Just thinking but don't worry about it." They opened the wrapping of their food and got stuck in as they strolled through the park that was near before sitting down on a bench to enjoy the food a bit more. "Did... Did you know I had put a potion in your tea?"

She looked up from her chips and decided to think for a moment wondering if she should tell how she knew or not. "Aye I knew. Ye didnae hide it very well"

"I had! I even had asked the Fae's to help me with it." Arthur fumed a little "Why did you drink it if you knew what I had done?"

"Mm... ye just looked so proud of yerself, trusted ye in yer potions, didn't really ken that it would have turned out like this." She licked her lips as she ate some more. Though twitched her nose as she felt a little of her magick act up in her fingers. She wriggled her fingers around till the electricity died down again.

"Is it happening again?" Arthur looked at hers as he saw the sparks come from her finger tips.

"Every so often but it dies down again. Nothing I can't handle so don't worry yer pretty little head about it"

"Give me your hand"

"Why? What ye gonna do?"

"Just give me your hand" He placed his food down as she did and held his hand out for her to put hers in. She hesitated a little before placing her right hand in his and suddenly felt calmer for it. There was a soft green glow in between their hands that fascinated her. As all the brothers had some sort of magick in them and their own colour she enjoyed seeing what colours they would make when used together. She closed her eyes as she let Arthur work his magick to figure out what was wrong with hers. She had a suspicion that it had something more to do with the potion but still couldn't really put her finger on it. "I can't really sense anything wrong within your system... but it calmed down again. If it acts up again tell me? It might be more obvious then."

"Shall dae... But serious dinnie worry about it tae much, it more than likely go away when i'm back tae being maself" She saw the look of sadness in his eyes before he quickly looked away. She frowned and was just about to ask what was wrong before he got up and tossed the last of his food into the bin along with hers as she was finished.

"So to the pub then?" without waiting for a response he took her hand and started walking her to the pub that was on the other side of the park. He really wanted to drink now. He just really hoped that the trio weren't at the pub that they were going to. No such luck as soon as he walked in with Alba behind him he spotted Francis, Gilbert and Antonio at the bar drinking their livers dead. "Bollocks..."

"Now now be nice Artie, Just have a couple of drinks and relax _Love_" She smiled and swayed her way past him to walk over to the trio, and clapped her hand on Gilbert's back before leaning over in between him and Antonio get the bartenders attention. Arthur instantly tensed up as Gilbert cheered a hello, Antonio took and appreciative glance before saying a hello. But he was shocked when Francis just slouched a little into himself and paid no attention. He then remembered what happened at the conference, He clenched his hand in to a fist as he wanted to go over and punch the hell out of him for what he did to Alba. Alba though had walked over and was rubbing circles on the Frenchmen's back so he couldn't really punch him out if Alba had forgiven the man. He promised that he would later when she wasn't looking.

He huffed before walking over to the four and took a bar stool on the other side of Gilbert. He nodded his head in response of the hellos but then went on to ignore them when he received his drink. He watched as the two muttered to one another and didn't realise that Alba and Francis had wondered off to get a booth together.

* * *

"How ye doing Francis?" She shifted uneasily in the booth. She wasn't really looking forward to talking things out with him but knew it was going to be sooner or later. The Frenchmen glanced up at her with a sober but grim look before looking down again. She instantly stuck out her hand to hold his and was thankful that he didn't pull away. "It wasn't yer fault for what happened, it was ma own"

"_Mon chardon, _I had done something to you that I had never thought myself to be able to, I don't blame you for what happened. You defended yourself against me, against something that I wouldn't have dreamed to have done to you, wither male or female."

She smiled softly as his hand now took hold of hers and was rubbing soothing circles. "Ye have always been attracted to ma power, even if ye didn't ken about it or not, I just wasn't aware that so much was being emitted at the meeting. If anything its Arthur's potions fault and ma own for letting it happening. I don't want to hurt ye either Francis."

"But..."

"Nae buts about it petal... If you still feel this way after I'm back tae being maself, ye can take me out for French cuisine in Paris, we have nae done that in a wee while" She grinned as Francis looked up with a smile on his own face and seemed to be more like himself.

"If your Arthur doesn't mind me stealing you away from him, I guess I could arrange for something like that to happen." He raised her hand gently to his lips to kiss it lightly "He seems to be more attached to you now more than ever _Mon Chardon; _His gaze hasn't left ussince he noticed us over here."

Her gaze followed Francis eye line and saw what he was talking about. Gilbert and Antonio had their arms slung over one and other and were drunkenly singing "internet was for porn" for some god awful reason but Arthur was glaring intently at their booth and turned around when caught her looking at him. "I can handle him..."

"But can you handle yourself?"

"What dae ye mean?" He had let go of her hand and they both sipped at their drinks as she waited for an answer.

"I shall rephrase. Can you keep yourself from being too attached to him that you don't see him as a brother anymore?"

She blinked and sipped a bit more of her drink as she thought it over. They were nations, their relationship has always been a love or hate one, and it has been pointed out before to her that their relationship has always been a strange one. But weren't all nations related to one and another in some way? Does it matter that they were more related than other nations were? She hmmed unsure if he was expecting an answer or not, but considering her silence they both knew that the answer was going to be a no even if she was going to deny it later.

* * *

**Mon Chardon - My thistle**

**er... this was a pain... but it's getting there. sorry for the wait =(**


End file.
